Five Ways We're Not Like Other Couples
by Hidden Relevance
Summary: ...And One Way We're Totally Normal. Cassie/Nick


**Whoo hoo! So, I had really procrastinated on seeing this movie, but finally nexflix'd it on the glowing recommendation from my chica and occasional crazy beta kymyume. And sure enough, this was so totally my kind of movie. Love love LOVED. No really.**

**And, like most of the fandom apparently, I was totally blown away (and minorly squicked out) by the ridiculous amount of chemistry between Cassie and Nick. It was just unbelievable! So, of course, I needed to write some fanfiction for the two of them lol. BTW, this is vaguely in the future.. mostly she's 17/18 because I'm really not into pedophilia aye?**

**So on with the fic! (Of which I own next to nothing besides the plot bunny itself).**

**---**

**Five Ways We're Not Like Other Couples… **

_We're psychic. No really._

There are special people in the world. We don't ask to be special. We're just born that way.

I'm what they call a Watcher; I see the future, even though it's not as simple as it sounds. In fact, it's pretty complicated. See the futures always changing, even in the smallest ways. Those little moments, the ones that most Watchers miss, they're the ones that can turn the whole world on its head.

I'm learning though: how to see, how to change, how to keep one step ahead of the Division at our heels. I'm told I'm one of the best now, second only to my mother. Nick tells me I might even be better than her some day, but I doubt it.

Nick's a Mover, which is just an easy way of saying telekinetic. Of course, you may not know what that means either. Basically, he can move things with his mind. Weapons, people, cars. He can even stop bullets. A regular run of the mill superman, that's my guy. He hates it when I call him that, as apparently, he's not into tights and capes. So naturally, I call him that as often as possible.

Together, we practice our gifts, and try to hone them. After all, we're not the only psychics out there, and some of them aren't nearly as nice as we are.

_They really are out to get us._

'They' are the Division. There's one in every country across the world, and has been for years. The Nazis started it, experimenting with psychic warfare, I mean. Since then, just about every major government has been taking us and using us, trying to create psychic super-soldiers. The stronger a psychic is, the more their country's Division wants them, and like I said, Nick and I are pretty damned strong which makes us all the more tempting.

We've also managed to piss them off on more than one occasion. The US branch, especially has a bone or twelve to pick with us. Considering they killed Nick's dad and held my mom prisoner for nearly a decade, I can't say I care too much.

_We scam for a living._

Due to the joys of government sponsored stalkers (also known as 'Sniffers'), we have to move around a lot. Since we met 4 years ago, we've lived in 12 countries, Nick's managed to learn bits and pieces of 4 new languages, and I've bought him something with shrimp in at least 6 different styles of cuisine.

Our names changed as often as we bother to fake proper identification, which isn't often. It's safer to stay off the radar, to keep our pictures and aliases off the internet. The one downside is that it's a lot harder getting a job if you don't have IDs.

It's not too bad though. We've gotten pretty damned good at making the system work for us. Or, not the system so much, and the crime that happens when the system's screwed up. Nick's got his Moving under control enough that he can rack in the money playing craps or roulette, and I always seem to "accidentally" come across money someone's lost or the dog someone's giving a ridiculous reward for. On occasion, I even Watch people's futures. That doesn't happen near as often anymore though; Nick's gotten too twitchy about the chance that I might expose myself.

Really? As if I'd be dumb enough to let that happen…

_Technically, I'm jailbait._

He's 10 years older than I am. Yeah, I know, that's a pretty big gap. But if you think that's bad, get this: we met when I was 13. Yeah, that's more than a little twisted, I admit it. But we were never together back when I was 13. Nope, that didn't happen until the day after my 17th birthday, and just in case you were wondering, _I _jumped _him,_ thank you very much.

And in any case, 17 is legal in Texas. Not that we're actually in Texas, but it's as good an excuse as any. It's one I tend to catch him repeating a lot, usually after one of our contacts cracks a Lolita joke in his earshot.

Frankly, I don't give a shit what anybody else thinks. It's not like I've ever been a normal teenager. Psychics tend to grow up fast, and Watchers even more so. I know good and well that I'm a hell of a lot more adult that most of the 30-somethings we pass in the street from day to day. I know it; Nick knows it. No matter what it looks like, this is not a case of a pedophile and his prey. We really are two consenting adults.

Deal with it.

_I always knew we'd be together._

I know what you're thinking: "Oh great, another sappy teenaged girl who believes at love at first sight." And OK, yes, it was the first time I saw him… or rather the first time I Saw him. It was long before the toothbrush incident; long before I was old enough to really understand what the vision meant. It was possibly the second time I ever remember Seeing. I told my mom about it, me all of 4 years old and just happy as a clam.

"He gave me a flower, Mommy. He gave me a flower!" I didn't know who he was, or even how old I was in the vision. I just had this indescribable rush of this-is-where-I-am-when-I-am-loved. My mom only smiled, that vague look in her eyes that I only now recognize as a vision.

"You remember what he looked like sweetie, OK. Can you try to do that for me?" I shouldn't have been able to at that age, but maybe as a Watcher, memories work a little differently. I've never forgotten any of my visions, especially not that one. And on that day we met, I remembered it even more clearly than the day it happened.

Almost 4 years later, on the day I turned 17, Nick gave me a lily for my birthday.

…**and One Way We're Totally Normal.**

He's snoring again, and I'm fighting the urge to smack him with a pillow. I love him like crazy, but seriously, Nick could shake the whole damn hotel room with the volume. Hell, I've known Bleeders who had nothing on my lover-the-bullfrog. He's going to keep me up most of the night, I'm sure of it. And, of course, when I tell him that tomorrow morning, he'll just laugh.

"I don't snore," he'll tell me.

Bullshit.

I just roll over, yanking the blanket off of him to pull over my head to try to block out the sound. He says I steal the covers, which normally is a blatant lie. Tonight, however, it's merely self defense. In the morning, he'll likely bitch and moan about how cold it got and how can he live with such a selfish cover hog, and I'll deny it just like always.

Every night is another mini-war between his sleeping habits and mine. And yet, every night, I thank every lucky star I've ever wished on, because there's no one else I'd rather have beside me.

And honestly, it's kind of nice this way, this little bit of normalcy.

**So there is was! Short and sweet, I know, but I needed to get it out so I could get back to working on my Doom fic lol. Reviews are love!**


End file.
